


John Sheppard v Madison Miller and Metropolis at Metrotown

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something for stuffing in Kez Fic's Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Sheppard v Madison Miller and Metropolis at Metrotown

John flopped down on the bed and groaned.

"That was not what I was expecting when you suggested we take up Jeannie's offer to spend Christmas in Vancouver." He grumbled.

Rodney looked up from his laptop and frowned.

"Well I wasn't to know that Madison was going to ask you to take her shopping, or that you were too soft to say no." Rodney replied.

"Metropolis at Metrotown is not an ordinary mall either," John griped. "It must go on for miles. The shops she wanted were at opposite ends of the mall, which was fine for her as they have this little train which takes the kids, but then we had to fight our way through the food court as she wanted something to eat and drink and then she needed to pee!"

John shuddered at the memory. He'd stood outside the restrooms not knowing whether to take her in the ladies or mens, until, rolling her eyes, Maddie had pulled out of his grip with a sigh and said 'Uncle John, I'm old enough to go pee on my own' much to John's chagrin and the amusement of several mothers nearby.

"Well it's all over now. I take it she got everything she wanted?" Rodney asked as he clicked through his emails.

At John's silence Rodney looked up.

"What?" He asked John.

"Well, there were a few other things she wanted too." He admitted.

"Oh no, you've totally gone and spoiled her haven't you? And how do you know that Caleb and Jeannie haven't already brought her the things she wanted."

"Because I asked Jeannie exactly what they'd bought Maddie, just to make sure we didn't get her the same things, so I know that she hadn't got these. Anyway, they were only little bits and pieces, and she saw something else she wanted to get for you as well."

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"So how much of what she spent was her money and how much was yours?"

"Well, she only had around $15.00 left so most of it was mine." John confessed somewhat abashed.

Rodney closed the laptop and put it to one side.

"You are such a soft touch," he shook his head. "How did you ever get to be Colonel anyway? The big bad Military Commander of Atlantis can't say no to a seven year old girl!" 

John reached out and pulled Rodney towards him, shutting him up in the most effective way, by kissing him thoroughly.


End file.
